A Little Love Ain't Hurt Nobody, Right?
by Epic Otaku Cherry
Summary: Krystal Kitsune Uchiha has adopted this. I wasn't really sure if I was going to get around to re-writing it, and I'm sorry for disappointing those who read and like it. If you want to read Krystal Kitsune Uchiha's re-write, it's going to be on yourfanfiction dot come. Sorry, hate me all you want.
1. Meet the Guys

**Learn the story about 10 (plus a friend) of some of the hottest and most popular guys of Goode High School when 11 girls arrive. You'd think: so what? What's so special about their arrival? You wanna know? 1 word. "LOVE".**  
><strong>Oh, and for this story, Luke isn't really the nicest guy. I don't really, personally, have too much of anything against Luke, though. It's just for the story.<strong>  
><strong>There's Percabeth, Tratie, Jasper, Thalico, ConnorOC, Chrisse, Silendorf, Leo/OC, Will/OC, by the way. Hope you like it!**

A Little Love Ain't Hurt Nobody, Right?

Chapter 1

Percy P.O.V.:

"Percy! Nico! Jason! Wake up! Don't wanna be late for school, do you?" Ugh. The first day of day of high school for my junior year.

Oh. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Perseus Jackson, a.k.a., Percy. I'm a demigod. A half-blood to be precise. And the only half-blood son of Poseidon, to be even more precise. I assume you already know what a half-blood is, but if you don't, look it up.

If you haven't noticed, Greek and Roman mythology is real, it's everywhere. I won't go into the whole Western-Civilization-moving-and-stuff-like-that-yada-yada-yada, but let's just say the Mt. Olympus (not the actual mountain) is above the Empire State Building and whatever the Roman analogy of Mt. Olympus is, I'm guessing it's Mt. Tam, or around there in California. The Underworld is below L.A.

Anyway, I live with my mother, Sally Jackson (now Blofis), stepdad and English teacher, Paul Blofis; My "cousins-ish" Jason Grace, son of Jupiter; and son of Hades, Nico di Angelo. Now back to the stor- wait a minute. Wait just a flippin' minute. Who am I talking to? Who are "you"? Why didn't I notice this before? What is this? What's going o- "As entertaining as that was, just relax, and get back to the story already, Percy! By the way, this is the author speaking, if you were wondering." Fine. Back to the story.

"Coming, Mom!" I shout. I better hurry; Nico isn't exactly the best morning person. Not that I am either, he can be just pretty plain scary sometimes, terrifying, even. *shiver*.

*30 minutes later.*

Nico P.O.V.:

Here I am, in front of the Goode High School building, just after parking my sleek, pitch black 2010 Chevy Camaro with a skull on the hood. I could've shadow traveled here, but I felt like driving today.

Plus, if I need to run from fan girls, I can't shadow travel with them around, so I can just hop into my car and drive away.

(I'm one of the most popular guys in school, BTW. Along with 9 of my best friends; Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus; Chris Rodriguez, (A/N: is that how you spell his last name? I forgot.) son of Hermes; Malcom Craig, son of Athena; (A/N: I don't know some of their last names, so I made some up. Forgive me!) Travis and Connor Stoll, the twin sons of Hermes; (A/N: I don't think they're twins but I put them as twins, anyway. I'm a twin, too, BTW!) Grover Underwood, satyr; Will Solace, son of Apollo; and Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. Though, sometimes, I'm not sure that being so popular is so much a good thing 100% of the time.)

Well, in I go.

*In the building*

Jason P.O.V.:

I heard there're some new kids today, and that they're all girls. I'm not much of flirt, really, but I hope they're pretty. I just broke up with my first and latest girlfriend, Reyna Charing. She was a total snob, so I broke up with her. We were dating for almost a year.

Wanna know why I didn't break up with her earlier? She's one of those daughters of Venus with the rare gift of charmspeak. Her charmspeak kept me with her that long. I finally broke free of it eventually and dumped her. Back to the present.

Anyway, as I walk in the building I hear Mrs. Rage (it's her real name, no joke) say, over the intercom: "Mr. Jackson, Mr. di Angelo, Mr. Grace, Mr. Stoll; both of you, Mr. Craig, Mr. Rodriguez, Mr. Beckendorf, Mr. Underwood, Mr. Solace, and Mr. Valdez to the office please." Probably to show the new kids around, I bet.

Well. Off I go.


	2. Meet the Girls

Annabeth P.O.V.:

Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Today's the first day of my sophomore year at Goode High, with some of my ten best friends: Thalia Grace, former hunter of Artemis and daughter of Zeus; Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite; Kathrine (A/N: I made up the Kathrine part for the story) Gardner, daughter of Demeter, Alexandra Grei, daughter of Euterpe, the Muse of Music; Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares; Juniper Folan, tree nymph (Zeus made it so she can live out of her tree and look a lot more human, and she has a fake last name, too); Jace Morgan, daughter of Nike, Nyssa Simmons, daughter of Hephaestus, Silena Beauregard (A/N: I forgot how to spell her name, so it might be wrong,); and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, new oracle of Delphi.

Right now we're sitting in the office (well, some of us, there's 11 of us, so there's not enough chairs) with the principal, Mrs. Rage (that's her name, no joke), who said she was going to get us each guides to show us around the school and help us if needed. They also each have every class with us, so it helps.

Thalia said her brother, Jason, is at this school so that help. Same for my half-brother, Malcom, also a child of Athena, Nyssa's half-brother, Leo, also a child of Hephaestus, Silena's boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf (she's the only one who calls him Charles, although she calls him Charlie, everyone else calls him Beckendorf, he's son of Hephaestus (or Beck, depending on how they are), and Juniper's satyr and new God of the Wild, Grover.

The girls and I are looking over each other's schedules, but right then, Mrs. Rage called 1…2….3...4…11 boys over the intercom. Coincidence: All of our friends aforementioned were called. I take it they're our guides.

I wonder if any of them are cute. Wait a minute. Did I just say that? I hate men, well minus friends and family. Wanna know why? My first and ex-boyfriend, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, cheated on me with my BFF (sorry to sound girly, no offense to girly-girls or anyone, or anything), Thalia. (This was why she became a hunter, but she was kicked out for "for something that's going to happen that can't be helped", according to Artemis) When we found out, we still went out with him for 2 reasons; to dump him hard and give him a piece of our minds, and because we were still in love with him. I didn't want to become a hunter, but I could have.

Piper and Katie had bad first and only boyfriend experiences, too. Piper's boyfriend only went out with her because her dad was Tristan McLean, a famous movie star. Katie's only went out with her cause she can sometime be easily manipulated, a good cook, and is really down-to-earth.

Alex, Jace, Nyssa, and Clarisse aren't really the guy types, but all of them had bad first and only boyfriend experiences. But; Alex is more into literature, music, and art. Jace is into sports. Nyssa is into engineering, and Clarisse…well, most boys are afraid of her, no offense to her.

Anyway, I wonder what the guys are like. I have a good and bad feeling about this, though.

Thalia P.O.V.:

I'm still kinda a bummed about the whole being-kicked-out-of-the-hunters-thing, but I'm a little excited and nervous about this school year. I have a feeling that this year will be eventful, excited, and interesting, good and bad.

Mrs. Rage, the principal (it's her name alright. Weird I know. I wonder if she lives up to her name.) just called 11 boys over the intercom. Supposedly, they're our guides. Fortunately, some of the names were some of our friends or boyfriends. One of which was my brother, Jason. I've seen him like 3 times, but know him pretty well, anyway. The others haven't met him though. In fact we don't know each other's friends/boyfriends, unless they're ours. (you get what I mean right. I hope you do 'cuz I'm not going to bother explaining it.)

Anyway, here come the boys. I was a little confused about the "…Mr. Stoll, both of you..." part. I guess they're brothers.

In come the boys. Whew! They're hot! Yeah I can think like that, I'm not a hunter anymore, so I'm not bound to be a maiden.

Anyway, like I said, there are 11 of 'em.

One has olive skin, jet black hair, and startling sea-green eyes. He kinda radiates the sea, weird. He's not bad, but I'm not really interested (A/N: this is Percy, FYI.) (not like that, not like in the dating way or anything).

Next to him is a sort of Italian-looking dude, with olive but at the same time pretty pale skin (I don't know any other way of putting that, but seriously. Is that even possible?), dark chocolate/black looking hair, and milk chocolate but at the same time pitch black eyes (same scenario as the skin thing), he was wearing cool, dark (generally black ) clothes with a few chains, and a skull ring on his right, middle-finger (A/N; was that the finger it was on? Sorry, I'm pretty nit-picky. BTW; this is Nico. Did I even need to tell you that?).

In a way, he radiated death (weird, huh?), kinda like another hunter I knew; Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades. She died along with another hunter, Zoë Nightshade, daughter of Atlas, in a mission. She said she had a younger brother, also a son of Hades, so I guess this might be him. Now that I think about, he's probably the Mr. di Angelo we heard over the intercom.

Anyway, all in all, he was smokin' hot! Wait, am I falling for Bianca's little brother?

Back to the boys.

Next to the supposed "Mr. di Angelo", there were to boys who looked exactly alike, minus their heights. One was taller. I guess I was right; they're totally brothers. Even further, no doubt, twins. They had sandy-ish brown hair, elfish sort of features like Hermes (got to be a coincidence, right), and they were pretty built, but not freakishly, but it worked really well for them just like the rest of the boys. They were also kinda lean, and they had dark hazel eyes. (A/N: sorry if it's wrong. P.S.: You better be able to guess who they are.)

Next. My brother. Jason. The only thing we have in common, odd enough, is our startling blue eyes, and our skin is pretty close, but that's about it. I'm a child of Zeus, him Jupiter, which is Zeus in his Roman aspect and Zeus is vice versa in a way. Anyway, he has blond hair, that's slowly turning ash blond, and almost olive skin, not quite, but getting there. Few know this but he has a tattoo burn on his upper right arm that looks like a barcode with numbers below and an eagle and lightning bolt above it. (A/N: I'm not too sure about the bolt, but I know the eagle, barcode, and numbers are there. Will someone tell me what the numbers are, though? I can't remember it to save a life.)

Next is a dude with blonde hair with some brown in it, and grey eyes, and he kinda looked like Annabeth, so I guess this is Malcom, son of Athena and Annabeth's half-brother. Like the others he was built in a way that wasn't freakish but look really good on him and was kinda lean. (o.k., let's assume all the boys are kinda lean and are built so it's not freakish and unnatural looking, but it looks really good on them, got it?)

Now is a Hispanic-looking dude, with dark-almost-black hair, olive skin, (A/N: this is Chris, but I forgot what he kinda looks like, so sorry, it might be wrong) and light chocolate eyes.

Now's an African-American dude who's more built than the others but it's not freakish, unnatural, and yada-yada-yada. Anyway, judging from the look on Silena's face, he's most likely her boyfriend. Huh. Anyway, he has chocolate skin, (not dark-chocolate-dark, but close), dark chocolate eyes (geez, I'm using chocolate a lot, aren't I? (A/N: Goes for me, too! ) P.S.: Obviously, this is Beckendorf.)

Now's a shorter dude, with curly brown hair, a Rasta cap, sort of light skin, a little acne, a small goatee, and crutches. He sort of radiates the wild, if that was possible. Wait. He's Juniper's satyr-king-of-the-wild boyfriend, Grover. I wonder what a god's doing at a high school. Hmmm…

Now's a pretty good looking dude with ash blond hair, average skin, (can I call it that?) and light blue eyes. (A/N: I felt like making his eyes that color 'cuz I forgot what it was, anyway. I'm using anyway a lot too. Huh.) By the looks of him I think he's that Will guy, Rachel's friend.

Finally, is another Hispanic-looking dude. He has black hair, with light amber-chocolate eyes, (A/N: do I really have to bother explaining? You guess, if not, too bad.) and olive skin.

Looks like this year will be interesting.


	3. Meeting Each Other

**Let's Start, Shall We? (not the title, just something kinda random)**

**Summary (Draft):**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Learn the story about 10 (plus a friend) of some of the hottest and most popular guys of Goode High School when 11 girls arrive. You'd think: so what? What's so special about their arrival? You wanna know? 1 word. "LOVE".**

**Oh, and for this story, Luke isn't really the nicest guy. I don't really, personally, have too much of anything against Luke, though. It's just for the story.**

**There's Percabeth, Tratie, Jasper, Thalico, Connor/OC, Chrisse, Silendorf, Leo/OC, Will/OC, by the way. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Is Thalia not a hunter anymore? Is Bianca alive? No? In that case I don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p><span>Travis P.O.V.:<span>

When we walked in, we saw girls. _Girls. _Some were sitting, the rest were standing and/or leaning against a wall, and it seemed they were comparing schedules.

But one girl really caught my eye; she's a brunette with nice, light brown eyes and fair skin. She was also kinda lean, a built in a really good way that fit her. (A/N: let's just say all the girls were also kinda lean, a built in a really good way that fit them, 'kay?) (A/N: this Katie, BTW) To me, she seemed **_hot_**!

Anyway, next was a punk-looking chick. She had short, jet black shoulder-length hair, some freckles across the bridge of her nose, startling blue eyes, (like Jason's, weird. Wait, didn't he say that his sister was coming to this school? But the only things they have in common in appearances are their eyes. Hmmm…) and a sort of electric, demanding aura. (Maybe she really is Jason's sister. We'll see.) (A/N: Thalia, duh.)

Next is a pure, natural-looking blonde, with cool-looking gray eyes. I think this is Malcom's half-sister, Annabeth. She's not bad-lookin'.

Next is a girl with light brown hair, dark green eyes, and fair, but almost pale and green-looking, green skin. By the look on Grover's face, this is most likely his tree nymph girlfriend, Juniper.

Now's a tougher-looking chick with short brown/slightly amber-ish hair and a sort-of scowl on her face. I was almost slightly scared of her, but after fighting a ton of monsters and being trained by my father, Hermes himself, I wasn't. (A/N: Clarisse.)

The next one looks a bit punk, but not quite that dark in a way. She also had jet black hair- but the way it looked, she kinda looked like a boy- with some practically pure white streaks in it. It looked cool. (But she still looked pretty good.) She also had pale/pretty fair skin, kaleidoscope-looking eyes, (weird, huh?) black headphones with a cool skull and that swirly "&" looking-musical note on them, those cool black biker-looking gloves that don't cover your fingers-but they actually fit around her hand-with white streaks on them, and a thick, kinda hard-looking guitar/bass case on it. She was tapping her drum sticks quickly but quietly and nodding her head in a beat. (Looks like we have a musician in our hands. I think Will will like this one.) (A/N: Alex.)

Next is a long-haired strawberry-blonde with blue eyes and light skin. Just by the looks of her, she seem pretty athletic. (A/N: Jace.)

Next is a red-head (looks almost more like crimson to me) with short hair, practically popping green eyes, and an emerald green, yellow, and black choker around her neck. The pendant was of the sun. 0

(A/N: Rachel.) Suspicious…

Next's a long black-haired girl with cool blue eyes. By the looks on her and Beckendorf's face, she must be the famous girlfriend he's head-over-heels for. (A/N: Silena, duh.)

Now's another brunette with short, light brown hair, and copper and amber-ish looking eyes. For some reason I have a feeling that's Leo's half-sister. I guess she is. (A/N: Nyssa.)

Last but not least is a dark chocolate brunet wearing hair in two kinda long braids and blue eyes. She was really pretty. Not as pretty as the girl I think I kinda like, though. (A/N: he's talking about Katie.) Yes, I, Travis Awesome Stoll just said that. Whatevs.

Back to the present.

The boys and I walked up to the Mrs. Rage, the principal, (funny name, huh?) to get our schedules, then she told us what we were doing & stuff. It was basically a buddy-buddy system for the new girls. It's okay, I was cool with it.

"Ms. Annabeth Chase and Mr. Perseus Jackson, Mr. Nico di Angelo and Ms. Thalia Grace," (Mrs. Rage was announcing the partners.) Yup, she's Jason's sister alright. Each respective person raised their hands to show who they were when their names were called. "Mr. Travis Stoll and Ms. Kathrine Gardner," The girl I'm interested in raised her hand. Sooo… Her name is Kathrine Gardner. She _did_ kinda occur to me as the down-to-earth and nature type. "Mr. Connor Stoll and Ms. Jace Morgan, Mr. Chris Rodriguez and Ms. Clarisse LaRue, Ms. Alexandra Grei and Mr. Will Solace, Mr. Malcom Craig and Ms. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Mr. Grover Underwood and Ms. Juniper Folan, Mr. Leo Valdez and Ms. Nyssa Simmons, Ms. McLean and Mr. Grace, and Ms. Beauregard and Mr. Beckendorf." This'll be one interesting year, I think.

Mrs. Rage told us to go and compare our schedules and "get to know each other better". So we all split up and went into our pairs and walk around the school, the guys giving the girls a tour.

**Schedules:**

**Annabeth Chase **(and) **Perseus Jackson**

**History**

**English and Language Arts**

**Physical Education**

**Science**

**Math**

**Lunch/Free Period**

**Language Speaking**

**Greek and Roman Mythology**

**Thalia Grace** (and) **Nico di Angelo**

**History**

**Science**

**Physical Education**

**Language Arts and English**

**Math**

**Lunch/Free Period**

**Language Speaking**

**Greek and Roman Mythology**

**Travis Stoll **(and) **Kathrine Gardner**

**Math**

**History**

**Physical Education**

**Language Speaking**

**Science**

**Lunch/Free Period **

**Language Arts and English**

**Greek and Roman Mythology**

**Connor Stoll **(and)** Jace Morgan**

**Math**

**Language Arts and English**

**Physical Education**

**Language Speaking**

**Science**

**Lunch/Free Period **

**History**

**Greek and Roman Mythology**

**Piper McLean **(and)** Jason Grace**

**History**

**Science**

**Physical Education**

**Language Arts and English**

**Math**

**Lunch/Free Period**

**Language Speaking**

**Greek and Roman Mythology**

**Rachel E. Dare **(and)** Malcom Craig**

**Math**

** History**

**Language Arts and English**

**Physical Education**

**Science**

**Lunch/Free Period **

**Language Speaking**

**Greek and Roman Mythology**

**Will Solace **(and)** Alexandra Grei**

**Math**

**Language Arts and English**

**Physical Education**

**Language Speaking**

**Science**

**Lunch/Free Period **

**History**

**Greek and Roman Mythology**

**Chris Rodriguez (and) Clarisse LaRue**

**Math**

** History**

**Language Arts and English**

**Physical Education**

**Science**

**Lunch/Free Period **

**Language Speaking**

**Greek and Roman Mythology**

**Grover Underwood **(and)** Juniper Folan**

**Math**

**Language Arts and English**

**Physical Education**

**Language Speaking**

**Science**

**Lunch/Free Period **

**History**

**Greek and Roman Mythology**

Percy P.O.V.:

It's now lunch and Annabeth and I have become friends and got to know each other a little better. I learned that she has 2 step-brothers, a step-mother, a WWI fan dad, and a very smart mother. She goes to a camp with most of the girls during the summer; I wonder what camp that is. She only told me it was a camp for certain people.

You know what else? I think I have a crush on her. Yup. A crush. On a girl that's now my friend that I've known only for a few hours. A kinda big crush, too. I hope she likes me back. Wait! What am I saying? Think sea, Percy. Think sea. Ahhh… Better.

Anyway, we decided to eat with the others at the one of the guys' favorite spots; A shady area with some trees close to the pool. It's really nice, seriously. And it's all ours.

We by the time all of us finished eating, we all knew each other okay enough, I'd say. We were having a great time until Drew (the most popular girl in school) and her clique walked up to us.

This doesn't look too good.


	4. Take That Bitches!

**Hey, it's me. Updating here. I probably would be updating later, but you should thank the awesome happyfacehappyface. Thanks to her (I'm assuming happyfacehappyface is a girl. I hope I don't offend you happyfacehappyface) I'm updating now.**

**Review, Review, PM! Seriouly. I don't update 'til I'm reviewed and PM'ed and told to do so in said ways of communication on /. Check out my other stories peeps. Thanks.**

**Nico, disclaimer. **

**Nico: Why me?**

**'Cuz I think you're awesome. Now take the compliment and do it before I consider pairing up Thalia with someone else or put you with a bitch. Like my my made up antagonist Brianna. **

**Nico: Nooooo! Fine, I'll do it. Epic Otaku Cherry doesn't own PJO or HO (Heroes of Olympus). Only Alexandra Grei, Jace Morgan, and other characters you don't recognize.**

**Thank you, dear Nico.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Take That Bitches!

Annabeth Chase P.O.V.:

We were all (as in the aforementioned peeps) having a good time together at a shady area near the pool when a pretty girl with light brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes with a group of girls behind her (looks like a clique to me) walks up to our group. I have a bad feeling about this.

The lead girl walked up to where Percy and I were, well… Really just up **_close _**to **_Percy_**. Well anyway, she said to Percy," Heeeey, Percy baby," she said kinda seductively, and as much I hate to say this, she was almost kinda good at it. "Wanna go out tonight? I've been waiting, you know. And you can't keep a girl waiting." By this time she had him backed up against a tree, her arms around his neck, on her tiptoes. It was seriously starting to tick me off. It's a good thing I'm kinda good at hiding most of most of my emotions.

Then Percy said something I was exactly expecting to hear; "Sorry Drew. Not this time either. I'm busy tonight." Actually, I wasn't expecting him to say that for 2 reasons: #1. He was one of the most popular guys in school. It's known that a girl like that would usually go out with other girls like her all the time, right? #2. Her name: Drew. Now that I think about it, she did seem intensely familiar. Now I know why. She's Drew Larian, (A/N: I don't know her real surname so I made one up. SorryL) daughter of Aphrodite, "boyfriend stealer", player, snob, some other not so nice things, etc.

"Oh. Okay. Oooh. **Hi** Annie," Drew says. We've known each other for a long time (unfortunately) and she knows how much I hate being called pretty much anything besides Annabeth. "Didn't notice you, sorry. I guess you're new here? If so, what is a girl like **_you_** doing with a guy Percy? You're so out of his league. Or are you getting desperate to get another boyfriend to make Luke jealous? Hmm?"

Before I could respond Percy interrupts. "You two know each other?" he asks.

"Sadly, yes. We know her and all of her 'clique'," I say quickly to Percy, putting air quotes on "clique".

By now I've noticed all the boys are also all being "ambushed" by Drew's crew.

The nerve of that girl…

"For your information, _Drew_; yes, I'm new here; along with Thalia, Piper, Katie, Jace, Alex, Clarisse, Juniper, Silena, Nyssa, and Rachel. And, Percy is my guide and my new friend. As for the boyfriend part and Luke; I don't **need** a boyfriend, and Luke? He's a jerk. If I recall right, he **three**-timed me with Thalia and **you**. Seeing as how you were flirting with Percy earlier, you're either 1. On an on-and-off relationship with someone, probably Luke. 2. Cheating on someone. Or 3., **you're** the one desperate for a boyfriend. Now off you go. Shoo, shoo. I think your desperateness is rubbing of on me."

Ha, ha, ha! You should've seen her face! She was furious! Too bad she called down kinda quickly; it was funny. Anyway then she said; "You'll regret this Chase. This has happened many times before and they all ended up in victory for me. Byeee Percy, baby;)." And she finally walked off. It's about time.

"It's about time she left. She and her posse were seriously beginning to tick me off. Now; where were we?" I said to Percy.

Piper P.O.V.:

Finally! It's about time Reyna backed off! We've known each other for years, even though she goes to the Roman camp.

But while she was here, some information caught my attention; she used to be Jason's girlfriend, and for quite a while, too.

How did **that** happen, if I may ask?

I bet she used her charmspeak. And potions. And blessing form her mother. Yeah. That's it. Even though I haven't known him for long, I'm sure of 2 things that relate to this, sorta: 1. Jason's a nice guy and he would never date someone like Reyna unless it was for a freakin' good reason. 2. I have a HUGE crush on Jason. And I'm not about to sit back and watch her try to get Jason back.

*ring* *ring* *ring* ring* *ring*

Finally, the bell rang. Language Speaking, here I come!

Thalia P.O.V.:

It's about time that Brianna left. She's been kinda high on me mental "Non-Monsters That I Hate" list. Now she saunters up, flirts, with Nico, insults me, and acts like she has everyone wrapped around her wretched little finger.

The nerve of that snob….

*ring* *ring* *ring* ring* *ring*

Next period. Oh, well. Maybe Language Speaking won't be _so_ bad.


	5. Bonding

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm updating today on only my American stories today since it's 9/11. Which means not any of my anime/manga stories. I'll update those and probably even my "American" stories on the 14th and 15th. **

**Why?  
>Because it's Zaku Abumi's birthday on the 14th and Kakashi Hatake's on the 15th. If you don't remember him, go check his name out on google images (don't own) and he's also the leader of the trio (this is in Naruto) that attacked Team 7 during the Chuunin Exams; their Sound ninja. There was a girl with long black hair who cut Sakura's hair (Kin), a dude who slouches with bandages on his face with a jacket with what looks like a lot of beige fur (Dosu) and then their leader, Zaku who has black hair and this thing on his face that look like a part of a mask, similar to Yamato's. <strong>

**Anyway, this is PJO, not Naruto.**

**Again, here it is. Let's see...**

**Bianca, dear. Disclaimer.**

**Bianca: Fine with me. I am alive thanks to you.**

**Your welcome.**

**Bianca: Epic Otaku Cherry doesn't own anything except, Alex, Jace, the bitches minus Drew and Reyna, and pretty much anyone else you don't recognize. Thank you for reading.**

**Thanks Bianca. I always did like you from the very beginning. **

**Bianca: Thank you, but if you excuse me, I have a little brother to find and tease. NICOOOOOOOOOO!**

**And there she goes. Oh well. She'll be back. They always come back. (Did you notice that when people say that, it always sounds creepy?)**

**PS: Nyssa and Leo's schedule are the same as Clarrise and Chris's. Since Nyssa and Leo are siblings I won't have any romance between them. I don't do incest.  
>Although, I might put OC's for them if you tell me to. I'll think it over...<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Bonding

Percy P.O.V.:

It's now the last class of the day: Greek and Roman Mythology. Now this is probably of the only classes I could ace. Like I said, Greek Mythology is my LIFE; and Jason is a Roman demigod, and so is Reyna. It helps a little.

By the end of the of the period, I left with a teacher with a small shocked look on his face, and 21 other teens leaving with smirks and smiles on their faces.

Although I was pretty surprised the girls were so good in mythology, but I shook it off. Though not too much; I kept some suspicion, just in case.

Since mythology was the last class of the day, we decided to meet up at the area we hung out at during lunch. It became our regular spot. And even though we only knew the girls for a day, we were already best friends.

"Hey guys," Rachel said. "I was thinking we have a back-to-school party this Friday. Want to come. Oh, don't worry about space, by the way. My place is huge."

"Sure, but what your parents?" Malcom asked.

"My parents couldn't care less. By the way, bring bathing suits. Plus, you could stay for the whole weekend if you like. We have a lot of extra rooms."

Everyone agreed. "'Kay, you guys already have my address, so just come at my place at 5:30."

Rachel P.O.V.:

"See you there," Will said to me with a wink and an (I hate to say this) attractive smirk as he and the boys walked off; the other boys waving and saying bye.

I swear I blushed pink, but I hope nobody noticed. I think I'm developing a crush on him. No. I'm the oracle, loyal only to Apollo. I can't have a crush on Will. I can't.

Unfortunately, my blush went noticed, especially by the love princess, Silena. She was the second to last person I didn't want to see my blush. First being Will.

"Oooh, I think little Miss Ginger is in loovvee3!" said Silena when the boys were out of earshot.

"No I'm not! Besides, the only guy I can be in love with or date is Apollo. Every other guy is forbidden." I argued.

"Yes you are!" said the other girls simultaneously.

"WHAT! I though you guys were on my side? Especially you; Alex, Jace, Thalia, Annabeth, and Clarisse!" I argued.

"Well, the least it could be is a small crush. Which it isn't. Seems more like a little more than an average little crush to me." Alex said.

"I agree. But since when did you become such an expert of love, Alex?" said Thalia.

"Well," started Alex. "You know how I've been blessed by many gods, with some consequences since no one could have it all?" We nodded.

FYI, if you were wondering, "What consequences?", she meant like how she used to be extremely anorexic, bulimic, needed to go into rehab for a while, cutting herself, etc.

She should still be in rehab, but she forced Piper into using charmspeak to get her out. She's not nearly as anorexic anymore, and she doesn't have bulimia anymore, either since we finally got her to stop. But she still cuts herself, using one of her blessings from Aphrodite, Hecate, and Hebe to hide the scars.

It kills us to know she still cuts herself, but no matter how hard we try, we can't get her to stop. She hasn't even cried more than like twice (even t_hat's_ stretching it) in like 3 years.

Anyway, back to what she was saying. "Well, one of those blessing was a different version of Silena, in a way, but clearly not nearly as girly. I'm still not 100% sure if that's a good blessing or not. No offense Aphrodite."' Alex finished. A sweet call of a dove let us know Aphrodite didn't take offense.

"Oh." The rest of us said.

_'Dammit! Another love doctor! There's Silena, Piper, Piper's half-sister Amy, and now Alex? Just what I needed. Although, that does explain quite a bit…wait a second! That means she knew of all the crushes we had! Damn you, Alex!' _we all thought except Silena, and Piper on the 3rd sentence.

Will P.O.V.:

Even though I may be a son of Apollo, I could barely believe how I had the courage to wink and smirk at the girl I had a crush on, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Unfortunately, the boys figured out I had a crush on her and teased me about it. Like they didn't even have a crush on the other girls, either.

"Ooo," Travis started. "Looks like someone has the hots for a certain ginger!"

"Oh be quite Travis. I see you have your eyes on a certain brunette whose name starts with a K-A-T-I-E!" I countered. After that he stared at his shoes and stayed quiet while I smirked in victory.

"Well, now that we all know each of us has our eyes on one of the girls, I think we should all plan dates for us to go out with them." said Beckendorf. At this there were choruses of denial, but none of protest.

"Oh be quiet guys. Perce, ask Annabeth out. Travis, ask Katie. Connor-Jace. Malcom-Alex. Will-Rachel. Nico-Thalia. Jason-Piper. Me-Juniper. Beck, even though you guys are already a couple, ask Silena. Chris-Clarisse. We already know they're all single. Now, no protest, and just do it." Grover said. And being the king of the wild and we know that when he's stern like this, don't argue. So we just shut up and kept on walking home.

Silena P.O.V:

Rachel sooo likes Will, and Annabeth like Percy, Thalia-Nico, Piper-Jason, Katie-Travis, Jace-Connor, Alex-Malcom (poor girl can't show her emotions very well, stupid curse), and Clarisse-Chris. So cute! Too bad they're so dense on love. But we'll fix that soon enough. *smile deviously*

*At the party **(A/N: I wanted to skip)***

Rachel P.O.V.:

At the party, we all swam at our pool, played karaoke, a mildly safer but fun version of truth or dare (what I mean that is that no one had to kiss someone, spill their crush, etc.) and talked and became a lot closer.

All in all, besides running into Drew and her posse and flirting with the boys, it's been a pretty good week.

**(a/n: I was too lazy to go into the party. Sorry)**

But, during the week, I was starting to suspect the boys besides Malcom, Beckendorf, Jason, Leo and Nico are demigods. (We knew they were already, and Grover was a satyr, and we knew Bianca, Nico's dead older sister) We took guesses on the rest. Here's what we got: Percy-Poseidon, Travis, Chris, Connor-Hermes, and Will-Apollo. But we'll see soon enough. Honestly, I had a vision that they found out.

But, best of all' Will asked me out! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Great. Now is sound like an Aphrodite girl. Oh well.

*They week after the sleepover*

Annabeth P.O.V:

The weekend was great, we all got to know each other better and best of all, all the girls were asked out. I was by Percy, Rachel-Will, Piper-Jason, Thalia-Nico, Katie-Travis, Jace-Connor, Alex-Malcom, Clarisse-Chris, Juniper-Grover (even though they're dating already), and Silena-Beck (they're already going out, too.)

What I find creepy and odd, when we were asked out, we all said the same thing (minus Silena and Juniper), word-for-word: "Let me get back to you on that." Freaky, but I know why we said that, not word for word but, we all had bad relationship experiences. And Rachel was the oracle. I guess, Apollo sent her a dream that said she could date or something, because otherwise she would have said no.

But before homeroom, we said, word-for-word; "Yeah, I'll go out with you. Where & when?" Freaky, huh?

They all-in different words, thank the gods- said it's a surprise and I'll pick you up at your place this Saturday at 2.

Can't wait.


	6. SUGGESTIONS!

**Hey guys. Sorry there isn't a chapter. I just have writer's block. I also know I said I'll update today or yesterday, but I was busy and I can't think of what's to happen next. So send my suggestions through reviews and PMs. Prefferably (sp?) PM cuz that's easier to get to, and chances are I'll actually be able to read them. Thank you. So if you want me to update, send me suggestions!**

**HELP ME!**

**SEND SUGGESTIONS!**

**DO IT OR I WON'T UPDATE SOON!**

**YOU CAN DO IT! **

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE, TOO!**

**Off of that note, Happy Birthday, Kakashi Hatake! Happy Birthday Zaku Abumi even though your birthday was yesterday, September 14th! (These are Naruto characters. I don't expect you to know who they are. For those of you who have seen at least some Naruto; you already know Kakashi. Zaku Abumi is that guy from the Forest of Death, his partners are the long-black-haired girl who cut Sakura's hair short (Kin), and that guys who seems to have a hunchback with bandages covering most of his face and part of his jacket poofing out (Dosu), looking almost like a cloak. They're all Sound Ninja, and they were in the Chuunin Exams.)**

**Bye peoples!**

**Remember, SUGGESTIONS!**

**GO THALIA!**

**GO NICO!**

**GO ANNABETH****!**

**GO PERCY!**

**GO JASON!**

**GO PIPER!**


	7. SUGGESTIONS 2!

**Hi. Author's Note again. I'm only putting another "chapter because it's Amu Hinamori's (Shugo Chara!/Doki!/Party!) today, September 24th. **

**If you don't send me suggestions through PMing, you'll only be getting Author's Notes. And no one want's that, right? That's what I thought. **

**So, if you actually want a plot, SEND ME SUGGESTIONS!**

**THROUGH PMing!**

**See ya peeps!**

**Amu: Wait a sec! Can't I do a disclaimer? It is my birthday after all.**

**Fine. **

**Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia: We want to do it, too!**

**...Fine.**

**Amu, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia: Epic Otaku Cherry owns nothing. SEND SUGGESTIONS AND READ, READ, READ!**

**Very nice, girls. Now...**

**GO TO MY PROFILE AND HIT THAT PMing BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	8. Chapter 8: AN

**Sorry people! I know I said that I'll update tommorrow, the 10th of October, (at least I'm pretty sure I did) for Naruto's b-day from the _Naruto _anime/manga,but I didn't nor have the time to update anything or catch up on my stories. I really doubt I'll have an actual chapter tomorrow, especially since I doubt I'll even be able to touch the computer tomrrow. Sorry!**

**Naruto: But it's my birthday tomorrow! MY _BIRTHDAY! _How come you can't update on the birthday of the main character of the possibly most popular anime/manga, but you can on a very minor villain's! Like Zaku! That's _messed up_!**

**Annabeth: Didn't she say that she couldn't catch up for her stories? Even if she did update, it'd probably be another A/N.**

**Naruto: Then she could've at least done it on my b-day.**

**Annabeth: She said that she doubts that she'll even be able to touch the computer on your b-day. Think about it. You're not as dumb as everyone portrays you to be. Besides; at least people know when you're birthday is. The Soul Eater/Not! wikia thing doesn't give b-days. (At least I'm pretty sure)**

**Cherry: Annabeth's right. And thanks.**

**Naruto: Sorry for earlier.**

**Cherry: It's alright. It's understandable. I really am sorry, though everyone.  
>Especially today. <strong>

**I probably would've done it today, but I wanted to watch as much of the Konoha History Arc because I bring myself couldn't skip it and it was seriously pissing me off that the Arc had to be _NOW_ of all times. At least we got some info on Shino, Tenten, Izumo and Kotetsu, and Condor. (Finally, a name for that ostrich!) I just really want to finish this stupid Arc before I explode from frustration. I also _JUST_ found out that I could get another episode out of the way, and now I'm even more pissed off. I'm on episode 188 so just 9 more episodes to 197 and I'll finally be out of this Arc. IT's interesting to watch, but I want to see what's happening in the present.**

**I probably won't be able to get out of this Arc until the uncoming Saturday. And it's Sunday today!**

**Sorry for my ranting and boring the hell out of you people.**

**Disclaimer, Naruto.**

**Naruto: Epic Otaku Cherry owns nothing but the plot. Everything belongs to Kishimoto, whom she _almost_ wants to strangle right now. Believe it! And, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO ME!**

***sigh. Goes to emo corner* Until next time everyone. (said sadly and emotionlessly)**

**PS: For those of you who read my other stories, yes I just copied this from A Collision of Strength's Author's Note, and yes, all 4 of my story updates for all of 4 stories are A/Ns. Sorry.**


	9. FREAKIN' IMPORTANT!

**Chapter 9: FREAKIN' IMPORTANT!**

**Sorry everyone. To put simply, I've been banned from the computer for Death knows how long. Why? Because since my sis was having trouble at school with the schoolwork, we've been banned. I'm fine, and trying harder. But does it matter that we try harder? No one damn cares. **

**Anyway. I REALLY want to update and everything, but I can't unless I want to spend my years until college (I'm in the 7th grade right now!) in a strict, painful (by that I mean they can whip you legally), and hellhole-of-a-boarding school in Kenya, I better stop being on thee computer.  
>Going to that boarding school means 1.) I have to take math courses again. (I'm taking geometry and that's a 9th grade course at our school)<br>2.) I have to be with people I don't know and have to learn to socialize with them. (I list that as second greatest fear with performing in front of anyone. Yeah, I know I'm anti-social. Don't need you to tell me that)  
><strong>**3.) Be without technology, reading, writing, otaku-ness (anime & manga), fanfiction, music, whatever shred of dignity, sanity, pride, and refusal to cry I had and want to die, and kell myself even more than I do now. (geez, I'm depressing. The only things stopping me from cutting is that I'm unusually sensitive so what wouldn't hurt to someone else will seem like hell to me, so the pain is one. 2, is how the hell I'm going to hide something like that. I don't have any privacy, physically. The computer is practically the only privacy I have, which is only my anime, manga, fanfiction, and that's basically it)  
><strong>**4.) Finally, is the fact that it'll simply be the pits of hell, which is worse than the hell I'm currently in that was starting to look better, but now...not so much.**

**I really wanted to update for Asuma and Anko's birthdays cuz I absolutley love them. And I wanted to update for the First Hokage's b-day. I doubt I will be able to for the November b-days, either.**

**I'll update a chapter of all of my stories w/ an A/N when I get off my banishment.**

**Good luck. **

**Send me reviews and PMs, though. I'd like to feel happier when I get back on.**

**Bye. *Goes to Nico's Emo Corner***


	10. And I Thought We Looked Good

**Hey guys. Today's my mom's b-day so I'm updating. **

**I know I said I won't be on for a while but my dad seems to have forgotton about the banishment so I'm on.**

**Sorry about this chapter, it's all I can do right now.**

**Disclaimer, Alex.**

**Alex: Epic Otaku Cherry owns nothing but my self, Jace, the plot and any other OC's. **

**Alex: You don't seem in the best of sports. You okay?**

**Yeah. I'm fine.**

**Alex: Will you cheer up if I take you to a Paramore concert?**

***Jumps up, suddenly ready to go* What are we waiting for? LET'S GO!**

**Alex: *Sigh* Come on, let's go. As for you readers, do what you're here for; read on.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Annabeth P.O.V.

Alright. It's Saturday and the girls and I are waiting for 2 o'clock to come. It's now 1:59. Oddly, I'm extremely nervous. In fact, we're all nervous.

Why? I have no idea.

All I know is that the guys that we all have a crush on, whether we admit it or not, are taking us on a date. I hope it goes well, and Mother doesn't strike him and kill him…or worse.

I'm wearing a gray shirt with a brown horned owl, blue jeans, black and gray converse, clear lip-gloss, and a touch of gray eyeliner, with my silver owl earrings and my father's ring I that I got from him before and after the…Date! Date! Stop thinking about that, Annabeth!

Anyway, Thalia's wearing a black Three Days Grace shirt, black skinny jeans with a chain, black converse, black lightning earrings, and her usual black eyeliner. I swear she can't live without it.

Piper's wearing a sundress with designs like a sunset, white leggings, and soft orange converse. She was wearing gold small hoop earrings, with light pink lip-gloss, and faint light pink eyeliner. She wore her hair in its usual braids. Silena probably forced her to wear the make-up; usually it's just a little lip-gloss.

Rachel's wearing a t-shirt that seemed to have a painting of the sky on it. (I'm still trying to decide whether she drew it herself or not) Blue jeans, white, red and blue Air Jordans, paintbrush earrings, light red lip-gloss, and light pink eyeliner.

Katie was wearing a forest green sundress with dark brown designs at the bottom, black leggings, light brown converse, clear lip-gloss, and a touch of brown eye shadow with dark green diamond earring studs.

Jace was wearing a red Abercrombie & Fitch t-shirt, blue jeans, a blue cardigan, red, white and blue high tops, baseball earrings, clear lipgloss, light blue eye shadow above her chocolate eyes, and her short, blonde shoulder length hair in a high ponytail.

Alex was wearing a long, short sleeved black shirt with gray streaks and swirls, black skinny jeans with chains, black converse, black/gray eye shadow and eye liner, light pink lipgloss, and an open, black/gray vest. Along with black studded earrings and a black fedora with a gray band covering her slick, waist-length black hair.

Clarisse was wearing a dark maroon t-shirt with "Violence is always the answer" in black letter on it, dark blue jeans, red high tops, spear earrings, and rust-red colored eyeliner. Her rust-red hair loose.

Juniper was wearing a light green "Tree-Hugger" sundress, forest green leggings, light brown converse, leaf earrings, light green eye shadow, and light pink lip-gloss.

Finally, Silena was wearing a magenta tank top with red capris, red converse, pink lipstick, pink eye-shadow and eyeliner, and pink earring studs.

Overall, I think we look pretty hott, if I say so myself!

*Doorbell*

Oh, finally. They're here!

And I'm still terrified!

The first one to go and answer the door was Alex. Go figure.

When we saw the guys, I must admit, I think all of us girls started blushing. I thought _we _looked good. So much for that.

Percy was wearing a plain V-neck teal shirt, blue jeans, and blue converse along with a necklace with 2 blue tridents, one with on a purple background and another on it's own.

Nico was wearing a black Breaking Benjamin T-shirt, black, slightly ripped skinny jeans with chains, black converse and his skull ring along with a skull necklace with 2 skulls like Percy's; one against a purple background

Jason was wearing a purple t-shirt that said in white letters "When in Rome, do what the Romans do.", Gray skinny jeans, purple converse, and a necklace with a yellow thunderbolt against a purple background.

Will was wearing a red and orange shirt that said in white letters, "My awesomeness is as blinding as the sun." He was also wearing white-khaki pants (which normally wouldn't work on a guy but did) and white and red high tops and a necklace with a sun on it.

Travis was wearing a dark green shirt that said in black letters: "Leave your wallet with me and I guarantee that I'll leave with more than I came with." Black jeans, dark green, black and white high tops, and a white necklace with a winged converse and a winged, old-style Greek sandal.

Connor was wearing a light blue t-shirt that said in black letters: "Don't worry. I know that I'm totally awesome." He also wore dark blue jeans, light blue, black and white high tops, and a necklace like Travis but with the placements of the sandals in reverse.

Malcom was wearing a gray t-shirt that said in black letters,: "I know I'm a genius. Don't worry." He was also wearing dark blue jeans, gray, black and white high tops, and a necklace with a silver owl on it.

Chris was wearing a brown plaid button-down shirt open with a white t-shirt under, blue jeans, and black converse along with a necklace like the Stolls, only instead of shoes, it was a helmet.

Grover was wearing his usual Rasta cap, dark green shirt that said "Tree-Hugger" (something tells me that isn't just a coincidence), blue jeans and brown converse along with a necklace with a large tree on it.

Finally Beckendorf was wearing a plain, dark brown t-shirt, blue jeans, black converse, and a necklace with an old-style hammer (looks like a mallet) on it.

While it seemed that we were all entranced in looking at each other, time passed. And soon Jason was the first to snap out of it.

With a smile, Jason said (although he was mainly looking at Piper), "Ready to go?" And off we went.

I just hope this goes well.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for this chapter. The next ones will have the dates. I don't have credit for the date ideas though, or the Athena thing. I'll tell you the people who should take credit for it in the next chapter. (Sorry guys!) <strong>

**See ya!**

**PS: I didn't really go to a Paramore concert in real life. I wish I could soon, though.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I'm updating for the birthday of one of the biggest villains of Naruto's birthday, Orochimaru. (Today is October 27th) **

**Obviously, you've all noticed the Naruto references and b-days. Why do I do this? I needed some concrete time to update, so I chose b-days. Unfortunately, the only b-days I knoww for PJO/HOO are Percy's, possibly Nico's, possibly Bianca's, and Hazel's. That's it. Sad.**

**Anyway, for Orochimaru being high up there in the "Evil and Villainous" scale, and the fact that he's...well, where I am in Naruto and in Naruto he's not dead yet, but I'll let him do the disclaimer.**

**He's still not on my list for "Villains That I Love" though, just villain wise, he's amazing. And crazy.**

**Orochimaru: "Epic Otaku Cherry ownsssss nothing but Ocssss, and the plot."**

**Good. Now go die for good, despite the fact that I feel sorry for you and kinda like you but not enough to be on the "Villains That I Love" list.**

**READ ON AND PM AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

Annabeth P.O.V.

Right now, the guys were driving us guys to the-gods-know-where; Percy wouldn't tell me. He was taking me in his (I must say) awesome cool, sorta light blue 2010 Chevy Camaro, with, I don't know how or why he got it, a golden trident. Also, when I'm in the car, I feel… the sea. Hm…that Chevy symbol looked kinda funny too…No! Focus on the date for now.

Curse my naturally wondering and smart brain.

Curse my genes of Athena. Wait. Gods don't have genes. But you know what I mean!

Anyway.

So far, the drive has mostly been silence, but comfortable silence, while listening to the radio. Occasionally, I see him "sneaking" glances at me. Me, doing the same thing.

Curse us for being such hot 17-year-olds.

No mean to sound conceited or anything.

It's just the truth.

Don't you deny it.

As I was berating myself for our good looks, one of my fave songs came on; Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore.

_'She lived in a fairy tale, too far for us to find,  
>Forgotten the taste and smell of a world that she's left behind'<em>

"I love this song!" I say. Then, without realizing it, I started singing along with the song.

_'Well go get your shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole'  
>'To bury the castle, bury the castle-'<em>

I stopped here, because I noticed Percy was staring at me, with a smile on his face. Almost like he was in a daze. How he was still driving so well is beyond me. And I'm the daughter of Athena! Like I said further back in this chapter!

"W-what is it?" I..I can't believe I'm saying this, but stuttered.

"Nothing. I like your voice," as soon as he said that, he blushed and said, "uh-I-um-I mean…Anyway, I like this song, too." Oh well, he's still blushing, but he got his face back.

He's cute when he's blushing. Wait, what! _'Don't deny it,' _said another part of me, which I call cynical, flirty, irrational…_'Oh, stop it. You love me and you know he looks cute when he's blushing.'_

Fine.

"T-thanks," I blush, and…stutter. Good lord, I can't even speak clearly if he compliments me. How am I going to last being around him so much? For school? Our friends' siblings? Huh? Answer me that, will ya!

I'm actually quite disappointed in myself.

Sigh.

Anyway, back to whatever we were doing before I starting feeling disappointed with myself.

We smiled at each other, and sang along with the rest of the song.

At least, well, I did. Percy said he couldn't sing to save his life, and that he'll just cause an avalanche on some pour city or something. If I wanted confirmation, he said to ask Nico and Will.

I laughed at that; how couldn't I. It was hilarious! He laughed along with me. By the time, we stopped, we arrived somewhere.

I said somewhere because as soon as we stopped and right before I can take a look at the place, Percy wrapped a blindfold around my head, completely obscuring my vision.

"Wha-" I started, but before I could finish, he put his fingers at my lips, quieting me, also making me blush.

"It's a surprise," he explained, "you'll see in a minute."

"O-okay." I stuttered… again.

Percy guided me from out of the car to whatever we're doing here. I started hearing familiar voices, then I realized it was the others!

"Guys?" I asked.

"Yeah. This is only part of the date. You'll see what I'm talking about in a minute." Answered Percy.

We walked a little more, then he took my blindfold was taken off.

What I saw was…THE best Amusement Park known to man.

At least, in my opinion.

It was called, "Mytho-Amusement Park."

"Yep," answered Percy, popping the "p". "It's short for mythology, since it's a Roman and Greek themed Amusement Park. It just opened today, although it's not open to citizens or visitors or anything until tomorrow."

"So how did you all get us all here?" I asked, curious, gesturing to the others.

"We have…connections. No need to worry about fee or anything, it's all on the house! Now, let's have go and have some fun instead of staring for the rest of this millennia!" he cheered. I have to admit, he also looks really cute like that, too. _'Duh.' _Said, well, let's just caller her Inner Annabeth. Or Inner A. or IA for short. **(a/n: inspired by Inner Sakura from Naruto. I don't own Naruto either. You people obviously know that.)**

_Anyway_, I laughed a little with Percy and the girls and I, with our dates, entered the park, not knowing exactly to expect except thrilling fun.

I have a _very_ good feeling about this.


	12. EFFING URGENT!

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in forever!**

**Today's my BIRTHDAY ALONG WITH MY TWIN SIS' (and my 4th grade teacher and an old friend in a diff state)****! **

**WE'RE (my twin, too) FINALLY 13, DAMNIT! (Today's December 9th)**

**That was the good news.**

**The bad news:**

**I'm rewriting all my stories except my Shugo Chara One-Shot (I might rewrite it, but if I do, it'll be around Halloween next year) and Demigods Plus Spies Equals...?. **

**Why? (Great, now I'm sounding like Shino from Naruto. Atleast I like him) I have WAY too many characters, I'm not sure what I'm doing anymore, and I can't update as soon as I want to. **

**I WON'T discontinue them, though. I'll rewrite them when I FINISH My PJO/GG crossover. So, you'll have to wait a while.**

**Better News:**

**I missed a lot of b-days. Here they are: (Remember, nearly all are from Naruto unless told otherwise)**

**Nov 2nd: Hayate Gekko.  
>Nov 5th: The Wind Country Daimyo from Part I.<br>Nov 8th: Sasori.  
>Nov 9th: My friend Kaili.<br>Nov 10th: Another friend of mine.  
>Nov 11: Jiraiya.<br>Nov 15: Rin and Mubi.  
>Nov. 16: Kagari.<br>Nov. 18: Shizune.  
>Nov. 19: Friend and author AnimeLoverHaruka.<br>Nov 25: Sai and Izumo Kamizuki.  
>Nov 27th: Rock Lee.<br>Nov. 30th: Misumi Tsurugi.**

**Dec. 1st: Ikuto Tsukiyomi from Shugo Chara and Zouri from Naruto.  
>Dec 4th: Dan.<strong>

**I'm going to update sometime next week or the week after cuz I got finals (or midterms if you want to call it that) next week and then a break the week after.**

**You guys can flame me if you want for disappointing you so much, but I prefer you do it by PM cuz I prefer those and I have a better chance of seeing it and sooner.**

**THANKS!**

**And HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, AND MY TWIN SIS! (and my 4th grade teacher, and an old friend in a different state)**


End file.
